


Meeting You on a Rainy Day

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where they stay near each other, Fluff, gaming buddies, start of something - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: Tsukishima finds a pudding head browsing headphones, and decides to help. 
He didn't expect them to get along.





	

Kenma hugged his bag close to his chest as he stared at the rows of headphones in front of him seriously. After the previous one broke from an unfortunate spike gone wrong (right onto his headphone, mind you- and he regretted saving himself by dodging instead of just standing there and taking it... it was just lying innocently on the floor...) Taketora had apologized profusely and said he would fully pay for it, so here he was when he ought to be practicing because he would NEVER live a day without his headphones, and this store closes before club ended. But then again, he had his old one for so long that it was hard to commit to a new one. What were all these specifications anyway? 

 

Tsukishima was browsing the store when he saw the familiar red jersey from nekoma, accompanied by a pudding head. He decided to just move on and ignore whoever it was. He was rather lazy when it came to confrontations. Or so that was what he thought, but he found the puzzled look on the setter's face rather similar to that of Yamaguchi's. Smirking with mirth, he stood behind the setter, towering over him with his height. He wondered when the setter would notice him. 

 

"Is that you, Kuroo?" Cat-like instincts detected him instantly, and Kenma peered up with golden eyes. "Ah." His eyes showed the slightest hint of surprise at the unexpected person, but otherwise he was calm and collected. "If I remember right, you're the tall blocker from Karasuno..." 

 

Reaching above Kenma easily, he picked out a box of sleek black headphones that looked rather high-specs. "This would be the best. It has a noise-isolating function as well so you could play without your loud teammates annoying you. If you want something cheaper this would be as high quality, but background noise can seep through." Tsukishima's long, slender finger pointed at another red and black headphones. 

 

Kenma let a slight hint of a smile form at his lips. "Well... as tempting as the previous one sounds, I'll get the second one. Kuroo likes to talk to me when I'm gaming and I can multitask. Thank you, Tsukishima-kun."

 

 There was something very calming about the easy-going and unintrusive personality of the nekoma player that Tsukishima found very appealing. It was the complete opposite of the other first-years in his club, who were always fired up and screaming. He found himself asking after the player, showing interest in another human being. "Hey, what game are you playing?"

 

"Ah, monster hunter," Kenma replied smoothly, tip-toeing to get the box. Tsukishima got it for him, dropping it into his hands without any derisive or teasing comment on his height that Kenma was used to. 

 

"Hmm~" Tsukishima hummed, walking with Kenma to the counter. "I play that too." 

 

"Really?" Kenma's eyes sparkled. "Are you any good?" 

 

"Reasonably so," Tsukishima smirked at the clear interest Kenma had in games. "Here, you get discounts if you give a membership card." He brought out his wallet and deftly pulled out his card, placing it on the counter. 

 

"Can I see your character and equipment?" Kenma gushed, and Tsukishima compliantly took it out of his bag, switching it on as the setter paid, glancing over excitedly. They stood outside the store as the game loaded, and Tsukishima handed it to him.

 

"Woah! I couldn't beat the boss for this material yet! I tried with Kuroo during lunch but we failed." 

 

"Aah..." Tsukishima glanced up at the sky, feeling a rain drop on his cheek. Shit, he hadn't brought an umbrella. "Well, I could help you if you want. Wanna hang at the cafe over there?" 

 

So they ended up gaming together at the cafe. Kenma ordered a pudding, which Tsukishima couldn't help but tease him for. "So, is your hair like that because you like pudding?" He smirked. 

 

Kenma was completely unaffected, still staring intently at his game. "Hang on, let me gear up for the fight. Well, I bleached it at first but got lazy to maintain it. And since you're going to ask why I bleached it, I kinda got bullied for being so short so I wanted to look more intimidating."

 

"Did it work?" Tsukishima focused on his own screen, not looking away even while he sipped his coffee. It was kinda refreshing having someone not get riled up by his comments."You ready?"

 

"Yeah. No, it didn't. Kuroo scared them all off for me. I kinda owe him so I joined volleyball. Not quite my thing though..." Kenma wondered why he was being so open to Tsukishima, even with Shoyo he didn't really talk about his past about being bullied. Maybe because Tsukishima was strangely easy to talk to, and he knew when to stop asking for details. 

 

"Kind of like me and Yamaguchi then. He stuck with me even when I joined volleyball." Tsukishima stated simply, but his fond smile gave him away.  "Hey, take note of your health. I'll distract it so go and heal."

 

"I got it," Kenma replied, eyebrows furrowing. "Wow, your damage is pretty high." 

 

"Yeah, lots of sleepless nights for that," Tsukishima chuckled lowly, tapping on the buttons rapidly. "I check game faqs too if I get stuck."

 

There was a moment of comfortable silence as game sounds blasted from their headphones. They were close for the kill. It was a strange sight for anyone else, two boys of different uniforms, so distinct in their height difference together at a lovely cafe for couples, tapping rapidly on game consoles with their headphones on.  

 

"YES!" Kenma cheered, pulling down his headphones. "Finally. I can sleep tonight now." 

 

"Congrats," Tsukishima smirked, drinking the last of his coffee as he saw the always lethargic setter smile with genuine joy. 

 

"Couldn't have done it without you, Kei." 

 

The first-name basis was rather strange, but he reminded himself that Kenma called Hinata 'Shoyou' as well. He let it slide, glancing at his watch. Wow, it was already slightly past dinner time.

 

"So why were you free today? Don't you have practice?" Kenma gulped down the last bite of his delicious pudding. Hm, he should come back here again. 

 

"Ah, we have midterms so club ends early for this whole week." 

 

"Oh... Sorry, Kei, I took up so much of your time."

 

"It's fine, I game even during finals," Tsukishima shrugged, standing up to leave.  That was surprisingly relatable. Knowing that Tsukishima was a huge gamer nerd just like he was was great. 

 

"Hey, can I get your number?" 

 

"...Sure."

 

Not even some of his team mates had his number, but here he was giving it out. Kenma's phone rang, so he took it as Tsukishima opened the door for him. "Huh? Oh, yeah... I forgot about practice. Sorry about that, Kuroo." 

 

Tsukishima could hear Kuroo screamed about what a ditz Kenma was to even forget about something so obvious- he was still dressed in gym attire, for one- before he asked worriedly if Kenma got his headphones. As though Kenma would just rage quit volleyball for not getting his headphones. Maybe he would. 

 

"Yeah, I got it. Kei recommended some pretty good ones for me. I tested them out just now."

 

_"Kei? Who's Kei?"_

 

This Kei was walking Kenma back to the station while Kenma was on his phone. "Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno."

 

_"WHAAAT? TSUKKI?! WHAT. WAIT. YOU GOTTA TELL ME THIS FROM THE START."_ Kenma covered his phone, looking apologetically to Tsukishima at the station. "Kuroo's gonna arrive soon. You should go home now. Thanks for sending me back." 

 

Tsukishima nodded, going back where he came from.

 

"Wait, Kei! After your midterms we have a camp right? Um... can you bring your psp then?"

 

Tsukishima gave him a thumbs-up and continued his way, yawning as he put on his headphones. 

 

Kenma smiled, ignoring the screams from his phone.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it, it would encourage me a lot ^^


End file.
